


Sneaking Class

by NotPennysBoat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPennysBoat/pseuds/NotPennysBoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Convincing Chris to sneak out of class, Josh get's a detention that he will definitely skip for the right reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Class

English was the worst subject to have in school; it was his mother language and he spelled just fine, so what was the use of it?  
Chris sighed loudly, although he couldn't hear it from the music in his headset. With a blue ballpoint pen, he doodled on the backside of their assignment. Well, it was mostly just circles intertwining, and a few dicks here and there.  
His playlist on Spotify changed to an old song he used to listen to with his best bro Josh, causing a warm smile to spread and a very slight blush.  
And speak of the devil, a curled up paper ball landed on his table and almost rolled off over the edge, but with his super speed reflexes from playing hours of video games helped him catch it. Or at least that was the way Chris described his luck in his head.  
From the corner of his eye, he could see Josh leaning over his own table to better see Chris' reaction with a big grin. Trying to suppress a big smile, Chris uncurled it to find a surprisingly well drawn dick, cumming messily all over the rest of the paper, and of course inside one of the drops was the word “Cochise”. On the other side of the paper was their assignment, and clearly Josh had given up too.  
Unsure what he meant with this, Chris looked to his friend, whom simply gave him pistol hands and a wink. Removing one plug of his headset, the blonde realised how silent it were.  
“What is this?” he whispered.  
“I had to get your attention; might as well be creative,” Josh said with a charming smile. Chris felt warmed by it and could feel his cheeks blush up.  
“Dude, what stupid plan do you now want me to get involved in?” Chris chuckled lowly.  
“Fuck this test bro, let's go get a snack!” Josh began fishing for his wallet in his bag.  
“Wait, fuck, is this a test?” Chris gasped and quickly turned his paper around, before smashing his forehead against it.  
“C'mon Cochise, you can't let me do this alone!” Josh pleaded and made some awful puppy eyes.  
Chris really didn't want to, if this was a test and they got caught not doing their assignment? That would end bad. Trying to find an excuse, he looked to the teachers desk and found it empty.  
“She had to go to the toilet or something, and you and me both know how long it takes old Thompson to walk. C'mon bro, don't you love me enough?” Josh tilted his head, pleading.  
He did. “No homo,” he said and Josh' face lit up. “But silently, okay?”  
Josh nodded eagerly and they both stood up, staring at each other in a challenging manner. Barely two seconds after, Chris jumped out from behind his table and tried to run, but Josh was faster and grabbed his shirt, pulling himself forward and in the process moved his own table till it stood wryly from it's former position. It made a horrible, loud, screech and the two of them laughed as they now had everyone's attention.   
They continued to fight to be the first getting through the door, but Josh being better physically, of course came through first.

Silently closing the door behind him, Chris bend over, out of breath.  
“Damn Cochise,” Josh said and spanked Chris, which echoed through the silent hall. “You sure put up a good fight.”  
“Bro,” Chris mumbled back, barely able to say anything. “You haven't even... seen half of... it.” He stood straight up, just to then lean on his friend. “You're buying me a twix for this!”  
Josh laughed sarcastically before he started walking down the hallway.  
“So, it's labour day on Monday, what do you wanna do on our extra day off?”  
“Why? Wanna go on a date?” Chris jokingly said as he had almost gotten his breathing to a normal rate.  
“I thought you'd never ask!” It burst out of Josh, whom put an arm over Chris' shoulders.  
“Dude, no homo and all,” the blonde started off with, although he didn't mean it entirely. “But we should totally go watch Hotel Transylvania 2!”  
“Cochise, you know I am way homo for you! And I am all in for that, but you pay since you invited me out,” Josh spoke a bit too loud for them to be sneaking around, but he always did that.  
Chris felt butterflies in his stomach at Josh' words, and he could honestly never tell what was a joke and what was not anymore with the whole “no homo” thing between them. Because to be honest, it was very homo very often with them.  
“Is the cinema even open on holidays?” Chris asked, wrapping an arm around Josh' waist.  
“Sure they are, that's the time they make the most money, because everyone else is off!” Neither of them knew whether or not that was true.  
“It's a date then!” Chris smiled, and they stopped in front of a vending machine, shaking hands in an overly formal manner.  
“A twix, you said?” Josh stuck his credit card into the slot, and pressed number 12 twice. “For you and for me,” he said as he bend down, leaving Chris a moment to check out his well-trained ass.   
As they unravelled the candy bars, leaning against the vending machine, the sound of heavy feet wearing heels echoed from around a corner. The sound of an approaching person made Chris panic and with flailing arms he decided to hide behind his friend.  
“Dude,” Josh laughed, but as an older lady rounded a corner to stand before them, his smile decreased a bit.   
“Mr. Washington. Why are you not in the classroom finishing your test?” Miss Thompson asked with a stone cold façade and a straight back. “And don't try to tell me you already finished, because that would be an unbelievable lie.” She leaned a bit to her side, and wasn't slow to notice the other students trying to hide. “Mr. Smith, I assume?”  
“Yes ma'am.” Chris stepped forward, posture slumping as they had gotten caught.  
“Disappointing, yet not surprising.” She held her nose high, both because they were taller but also because she liked to look down upon her students.  
“Miss Thompson!” Josh spoke loudly with a fake smile. “We were worried for you! You left so long ago we wanted to come check up on you--”  
“Is that why you're holding a twix? Case I was famished from the long walk between the classroom and the teachers bathroom?” Not even a smile from her.  
“Uh--” Josh hummed, but she was faster than he.  
“I thought so. Both of you have detention after school.” She turned around to leave, but Josh began pleading.  
“Ma'am don't do this to Chris! It was all my plan, I forced him to come here! Peer pressure!” He stammered loudly, waving his hands and shaking his head.  
Chris remained completely silent and still, for he had very rarely gotten caught doing things he shouldn't, nor gotten as many detentions as Josh.  
“I insist you only punish me!”  
She adjusted her glasses, glaring briefly at Chris then back at Josh. “Fine. If you insist. Detention today and Monday.”  
“M-monday? That's a holiday, can you do that--”  
“I can do whatever I want, Mr. Washington. Now, let's return, shall we?” She turned quickly around, before marching off with Josh and Chris right behind her.  
Chris hadn't said anything and I felt like a coward, but Miss Thompson was very intimidating to him. He looked at the back of Josh' black head of hair, and with a nervous hand, he took a hold of his friends hand. With a blushing face, he leaned in and whispered “no homo” into Josh' shoulder.  
To his surprise, Josh tangled their fingers together and pulled his hand up to kiss the back of it. “No homo,” he said with a charming grin, doubling the butterflies in Chris' stomach.  
Hand in hand they walked back to class.

Not long after they had sat back down, after Josh of course readjusted his table again, Chris' phone buzzed in his pocket.  
“As if I'm going to detention on Monday, I got a date ;) <3” Chris snorted and shook his head.


End file.
